


Even if they find us, we’re apathetic (And they can’t take that away)

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Dionysus Is Hot, I can't believe this is my first fic of 2021, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Rare Pairings, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Nothing, There was sleep meds in the wine but nothing else happens, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Luke is tired, and needs some help falling asleep.Dionysus is tired of Luke prioritising everyone else over his own health.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Dionysus
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Even if they find us, we’re apathetic (And they can’t take that away)

Luke was tired.

His cabin had decided that today, the day that he pulled an all-nighter to finish up the last of the camp’s finances for the Autumn Harvest, was the best day to act up. There were Stolls pranking the Demeter Cabin, Chris being cursed to speak in rhymes by a pissed-off Lee, Alabaster nearly burning down the cabin making a potion, a newbie accidentally losing a pinky toe to the Ares’ cabins landmines, and Chiron was nowhere to be found- going on holiday to visit his Party Pony brethren.

After he took the newbie, a girl named London he’s pretty sure is a daughter of Aphrodite to the infirmary, he headed up to the Big House to finally file the financial paperwork he’s been sitting on all day.

Luke groaned, opening the cabinet door just to have a dozen files fall on the floor. ‘ _ Great, just perfect. I’m never letting Annabeth file things for me again.’ _ He thought.

“What’s this ruckus?” Mr D appeared around the corner, classic diet coke in hand, purple eyes squinting at Luke.

“Sorry sir,” Luke sighed. “The files weren’t put away properly.”

“Of course not,” He grumbled. “None of you brats ever manage to do it right.”

Then, to Luke’s surprise, he bent down to help pick up the files.

“Are those the Autumn Harvest’s finances?” He gestured to his hands, and Luke belatedly realised that he was asked a question.

“Huh? Oh, yes! I finished these last night, sir.”

“You don’t have to call me sir every time you speak, I’m not my father.” Dionysus said as he took the file from his hands. “Last night? Is that why you’re walking around looking like Hypnos cursed you?”

Luke blushed, which didn’t help very much with the problem of the dark eye bags. “Haven’t been able to get a moment to sleep yet.”

Dionysus snorted, “No surprise there; your cabin is always the most annoying.”

Luke couldn’t help the glare he sent the god. “Maybe if they weren’t the most ignored cabin, they wouldn’t have to act up so much to be noticed.”

Mr D looked at him up and down, taking note of his exhaustion caused trembling that didn’t belay his obvious anger of being so easily dismissed. “When was the last time you sat down, kid? Actually, no, when was the last time you slept for more than an hour?”

Luke frowned, confused by the question. “Uh, what day is it?”

Dionysus gaped at him. “Wrong answer. Come on, you’re coming with me.”

The gods’ hand came to grab the demigod’s arm, but when he tried to wriggle away, he snapped out to grab him by the waist. “Oh no you don’t! Part of my charge of being here is keeping all you brats alive and healthy, and letting you faint from sleep deprivation is definitely against my orders.”

“I’ll sleep tonight!” Luke tried to protest, “I just need to collect the kids and take them to dinner!”

Dionysus let go of him and put his hands on his hips, “You can do that if you manage to walk in a straight line from here to the door, one foot in front of the other.”

Luke scowled, and moved to do just that. Keeping his feet under him proved to be harder than he thought, because he swayed dangerously after just seven steps.

Luke squawked as he was suddenly picked up bridal style by a purple eyed god, “Put me down!”

“No.”

Luke snarled as he clung to him, not wanting to be dropped out of pettiness. “What are you even going to do? Tie me to my bed? Cabin 11 is loud enough that even a coma patient would be wide awake.”

Dionysus didn’t bother to respond to that, and instead opened the door to his own bedroom. 

Luke went wide-eyed as he realised exactly the god planned, and began wriggling madly to escape. “Put me down right now!”

Dionysus did, dropping him onto his bed. “You’re not very grateful, are you?”

“I’m not sleeping in your bed,” Luke snapped back, and tried to stand back up to escape.

The raven-haired man pushed him back down on the bed. “Relax, I’m not going to do anything to you. Nobody comes here, you can actually sleep with peace and quiet tonight.”

“And who’s going to lead my cabin while I sleep?”

Mr D’s eyes drifted to the side, out the window for a second, then snapped back to look at him. “There, your brothers will take over for the day. Sleep.”

Luke glared at him, “You can’t just force me to sleep.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Can’t I?” 

“No.”

Dionysus smirked, “Fine then. Since I have your most gracious presence, would you like some wine?”

Luke was baffled. “What?”

A wine bottle was in the god’s hands in a blink. “A Pinot Noir, French. Want a glass?”

_ ‘You can’t drink’ _ was what Luke wanted to say, but his stupid sleep-addled brain decided to comment on something completely different. “It’s named Fat Bastard.”

Dionysus looked at the bottle with mock-surprise. “Oh. So it is.” He turned back to Luke, and he changed forms, suddenly looking like a handsome adrogynous teen. “I appreciate irony occasionally.”

He poured out a glass of the red wine, and offered it to the stunned demigod. “Well?”

Luke wondered if he could possibly be hallucinating this, but took the glass. He smelled it, but couldn’t detect anything. Making eye contact with the smug god, he took a small sip. Then another.

“It’s good.” He admitted.

“Well, I sure hope it is,” Dionysus snarked.

The blond rolled his eyes at the god’s ego, then yawned. He  _ was _ pretty tired.

In fact, he could probably lay down… just for a few seconds…

He dropped the wine glass, but it never hit the floor. “What did you put in it?” He slurred, glaring at the blurry form of the smirking god.

“Just a little something to help you sleep.” Dionysus patted Luke’s thigh, laying down across from him on the bed.

Luke’s eyes fluttered closed, but not before he managed to get a few choice words out at the god’s trickery.

Dionysus sighed, smiling at the beautiful sleeping form of the demigod he’d just stolen. He brushed a curl away from the blond’s face. “Sleep well.” He whispered, and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep right next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was gonna do another DionLuke a month ago, and I did! Oop, this is my first fanfic of 2021, lets hope this doesn't set the scene for the whole year cause this was not my best work lol
> 
> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join the discord server for special content and sneak peeks on all my works! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K


End file.
